The Sake song
by Artemus999
Summary: lots of drinking, sex and just a lot of other odd stuff happens. Hella funny two chapters only. Me and my friend wrote this on a sugar high, we need reviews.
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer.......We don't own Inuyasha but we wish we did.......  
Me and my phyco friend composed this song during one of our sugar  
highs...... so don't get mad if you don't like it or the pairings  
ok.........warrning.... sex,drugs,and large quanties of sake are present  
in here........also don't drink tampico after midnight..........  
The sake song........Part #1  
I know I shouldn't be doing this ,  
Hecitea is going to kill me.  
Though I really don't care,  
I'm going to grab and drag her around by her hair...  
I drank a gallon of sake,  
Athena's pointing and laughing.  
She's checking out Naraku  
Who's doing something shocking,  
To Mootutu he is talking....  
Miroku is looking cuter and cuter,  
Pass another bowl of sake.  
For I must drink and drink,  
Until I barf in the sink...  
Sesshomaru suddenly appers  
Artemus preks up her ears,  
Athena is giving me evil glares.  
At me she likes to stare...  
Boy I wish that  
I could turn her into a tasty fish...  
Vickie and Loki are in the corner,  
making out as usual.  
I think he's beginning to drool.  
Mootutu has again wet his pants,  
From laughing at my song.  
There goes Jakken wearing my thong,  
It's bright yellow  
Gee, I thought it was white..  
seeing this is a terrible fright....  
Miroku is grabbing my butt,  
His grip is getting tighter and tighter.  
Everyones eyes grow wider and wider  
Now Vickies clothes are being tossed across the floor..  
Some how Chris and Nate are in my song..  
Now their both trying to wear my thong.  
Jakken is running around naked  
"lord Sesshomaru come to my aid!  
They put the staff up my butt, I'm afraid!  
Thats a place is doesn't belong"  
Poor lil' Rin saw everything  
She also saw Chris without a thing on..  
I am now wearing a G-string.  
It feels like butt floss.  
With Miroku my virginities at a loss...  
Artemus has a camera,  
She taped the whole thing.  
On my wedding night  
I hope this doesn't haunt me..  
Artemus and Sesshomaru are leaving,  
They must have had enough of my drunken evening  
Athena and Naraku are leaving as well  
Their going to do it on the bone eaters well...  
Miroku's hands are up my dress,  
Soon this bar will be a real mess.  
To Hecitea this is a real distress.  
Kikyo, Kagome and Sango  
with eachother are doing more than the tango....  
Mootutu, Jakken, an Flingwoo  
Have joined the trio  
Flingwoo's member is free-o.  
Koga senced a party.  
Jakken is in the buff fartting...  
Inuyasha is on the roof,  
His hair is in a giant poof.  
For he saw Hecitea in the nude.  
She is a big fat prude  
He has temporarily gone blind.  
Hecitea has a giant behind...  
She through herself at Inuyasha,  
Who quickly jumped away.  
he'd rather lose his virginity to Mootutu any day.  
Whom has been discarded from the fray....  
Apparently I'm in heat.  
Look at the size of Mirokus feet.  
Sesshomaru Came back and tossed Miroku aside  
He then through a mighty tantrum  
That only Miroku I would ride....  
Good thing our speices should not meet  
Soon I wont be on my feet...  
From Artemus, Sesshomaru got a mighty beat(ing)  
I drank to much sake  
Who am I going to do.  
I think I'm going to spew.  
There is always Miroku,  
The hot lecherous monk.  
He's such a sexy hunk....  
Artemus wont agree  
soon she'll bare Sessy's three.  
How could this be  
I just told Miroku  
He could do me....  
[Dance break].....( all stop to do the Ketchup dance, even Inuyasha.  
Eventually all but Mootutu stop and stare at Mootutu, whom is doing the air  
while still doing the ketchup dance)  
Oh my goodness  
I must be really drunk now  
For I see,  
That Mootutu is on a chair,  
Humping the air....  
Is that wedding bell  
Before I did hear?  
I am in need  
Of a good beer....  
Soon Miroku will be my sex slave.  
I'll tell him to behave.  
What is on my finger?  
Why doth it linger?  
Is that an onion ring on my finger?  
Oh crap!, did I marry?  
That hot lecherous monk.  
Whose children I will soon carry  
What have I done?  
Miroku is happy  
Cause he will soon have a son...  
We are in an inn room now  
Inuyasha is next door.  
Miroku and I bearly made it past the door.  
We are doing it on the floor....  
We made it to the bed now.  
Inuyasha yelled "keep it down!"  
Miroku gave a frown  
He yelled back, "at least Hecitea"  
Inuyasha then yelled "freakin' A!"  
This song will never go away....  
I drank to much sake  
What am I going to do?  
I'm doing Miroku  
Then I'll devour the soul of Mootutu....  
Me and Miroku are done now  
I'm really hungry  
Mootutu's soul smells tasty.  
He is short and pasty  
And looks rather nasty....  
I chased him around the bar.  
To eat his soul  
I wont need a bowl  
To extract it from the tiny troll  
As he ran he fell into a hole....  
I drank a lot of sake  
What am I going to do?  
How about I throw up on Mootutu?!  
I just in some green goo  
Now it's on my shoe....  
The short on was to quick  
Through my fingers he did slip  
I need a bowl of sake  
Mirokus briging me another  
Perhaps our future son  
Should have a little brother.....  
Hecitea passed out on the floor  
She's blocking the bathroom door  
She drank to much sake  
What am we going to do?  
I'll use her hair to wipe off my shoe  
Athena's laying on a table  
Naraku is on top  
This terrible sight must stop.......  
  
this isn't the end........... 


	2. part 2 the sake song

we don't own Inuyasha but wish we did  
we hope you die laughing at this song.....  
we hope you read our stories too.........  
we might add more if you review ..........  
we might just leave you hanging  
though......  
we will cry if you  
don't review...........  
The sake song....... Part 2  
I got drunk off of sake  
What am I going to do?  
I'm drunk again  
Oh, boo who boo who....  
We're in the same bar  
As where we got drunk before  
I drank to much sake  
I'm goingto barf on the floor  
Athena is a whore....  
Issac tagged along now  
I gave him some rice wine  
Now he drank to much sake  
For the walls he did climb  
He then ordered another stine....  
I drank to much sake  
What am I going to do?  
I drank to much sake  
Who am I going to do?.....  
Athena is in a corner  
Screwing her love Sirards  
While Naraku will soon  
Become a sperm doner....  
Hecitea is flirting with Myoga  
She barowed my old toga  
Perhaps I should go to Rome  
To reclaim my ancient throne....  
Issac is passed out on the floor  
Athena is still a whore  
They've been screwing by the door  
Naraku is asking her for an oncore  
Just like the night before......  
Charles is hitting on Kagome  
What can I say?  
She is Athenas portishay  
That is a true fact  
Now they have made a strange pact.....  
I drank to much sake  
What am I going to do?  
I'll make out with Miroku  
Hee hee Kikyo and Kagome  
Both got hit by shoes  
My oh my look at Vickie  
Then at loki  
She gave him a rather big hickie  
It's lager than his brain  
Which went down a drain.....  
Inuyashas fast asleep on a table  
Kagome layed him in the stable  
The bartenders name is Mable......  
Caithin and Phillip are backstage  
I locked them in a cage.  
To their distress and outrage.....  
Mootutu has been decived  
It was in Chee he belived  
His nice little wife  
He was her strife.......  
Now she's murdered their children six  
So now poor Chee is in a fix........  
Mootutu is humping a dog  
Jakken is a frog  
He dances the clog  
Derek lives in a bog  
Pa is making out with Og.....  
Artemus is now in labor  
I still haven't tryed those new lifesavers  
Naraku trys to dance like a raver.......  
Athena is a whore  
She screws Naraku like a boar  
His clothes she excitedly tore  
Their both on the floor  
She's truely evil to the core....  
Naraku asked Athena to bare his children  
She said she was barren  
They pondered a plan  
So they could populate the land.  
With the start of their evil clan....  
Artemus and Sesshomaru are in the barn  
His pups are being born  
He and his half demon brother  
Are making a solom truce  
While Artemus yells at me  
To fer' me' le bouce'(shut your mouth-in french)........  
Along came a Jiggly puff  
It came across Hecitea in the buff  
Then it wrote all over her face  
Hecitea looked like a disgrace.....  
Artemus is still in the barn.  
With a daughter and two sons  
Boy was she glad when she was done  
Now I think I'm pregant with Mirokus son.....  
I drank to much sake  
What am I going to do?  
I drank to much sake  
Athenas laying Naraku  
And Issac too.  
Ewww......  
I see the little brat Shippo  
Being eatten by a hippo  
The hippo is Hecitea  
What can I say?....  
I'm getting woozie  
Sango is a floozie  
With Flingwoo and Koga  
She is trying to smoozie.......  
Myoga is a flea  
So is this girl named Tea  
I can't stand her  
When I go fishing  
I'll use her as a lure.....  
Shippo is in the back room  
He and Kirara are doing shrooms.  
He is stuck under a broom  
Kirara will be his doom....  
I drank a gallon of sake  
What am I going to do?  
Look at Naraku  
He's saying "cockadoodledoo'  
At him Kagome threw her shoe......  
Miroku is passed out on the floor  
He spilt sake on his cute brow  
Don't even ask how  
Kagome is a sow....  
Chee is with Mootutu  
She dressed him all fru-fru  
Now he is crying  
Boo-who boo-who  
so that is it the sake song  
coming soon the sake fight a story with sex and  
bouse........and possibly blood and guts...... not sure yet it's a work in  
process..........go review now.......please........ 


End file.
